Deathwatch/Trailer
Trailer The above music starts playing. The logos of DECA and Wartech is shown. From '''0.05', the view changes to a free perspective seen from over a man's shoulder, walking to his home, which is a wooden cabin. When he is close to his family, he lays down two metal coins. From 0.14 the view changes to a close up of the man's face, which is a sad and dirty face. At 0.18, in the background a group of people step out of a coach. The man slowly turns around, looking at the group. From 0.22, the screen changes to a rich and wealthy who walks through the group of the poor people, pushing everyone out their way. They confront the man, who doesn't look back. When the wealthy man assigns the guards to grab the woman, the man grabs a piece of iron and smashes the wealthy man to ground. Promptly, the man is tackled and tortured by the guards. The screen slowly zooms out.'' On screen appears the text: "When the line is crossed... one man rises." At '''0.38', the protagonist is standing on a roof, looking down at the scenes. The view changes to a front view into the face of the man, his eyes aren't shown, while raising his hand to his mask at 0.44 and puts it down at 0.48. From 0.50, the view changes to eagle view of the protagonist jumping down with two knifes, stabbing two guards beneath. He pulls out the knifes with a close up and grabs to shotgun-like weapons from his holsters. The music switches to 1.30 while the protagonist fires both shotguns on two guards and kills a second with a hidden crossbow tied around his wrist. The wealthy person tries to run away. At 1.46, he runs into a dark alley.'' On the walls appears the text: "The death can't speak for themselves." At '''1.50', he turns around as he sees a shadow in front of him, but on the other exit is also a shadow. Suddenly, at 1.56, the music goes out and the screen flashes, only seeing the main protagonist jumping on the man and stabbing him in his neck. The screen goes black.'' On screen appears the text: "So they got me." The screen changes to a street with lots of poor people making noises by sadisticly laughing at something they are surrounding. City guards try to see it to and push themselves through the crowd. '' '''Crowd (uneven): '''Death to the system! '''Guard 1: '''What in god's name is going on?! WHere are the other guards?! '''Guard 2: '''Oh god... ''Suddenly, they see the tortured body hanging from and rooftop with rope around his neck. Guard 1: 'Get it down. Get it down! ''They try to get the body down, when in front of the screen a foot appears. ''The music starts playing and the mask of the guy is shown, revealing it's the main protagonist. At '''0.03, the guards turn around as civilians are walking away and leaving the streets empty. At 0.12 the guards attack the protagonist, who pulls out a knife and evades the first sword strike and stabs the wielder in his chest. A next guy also tries to stab him, but the protagonist kicks against the had with the sword and slashes the wielders throat. At 0.18, the other guards are shown, loading their automatic rifles. The protagonist runs to the left and slides behind a stall. The stall is riddled by bullets in slow motion. At 0.22 the player pulls out two knives in a close up and jumps away from cover at 0.25. The music loops another time from 0.18 to 0.25 with the protagonist throwing the knife in his right hand while jumping into one guards' face, who falls on the ground and lands while making a 360* round and grabs the other knife with his right hand, throwing it with his hand palm towards the other guard, also hitting him. At 0.25, other guards are shown entering the scene, while the protagonist runs away into a big crowd of civilians. From 0.30 to 0.33 the view zooms out, seeing the guards struggling to pursue the protagonist. The music stops and the screen goes black.'' On screen appears the text: "From the creators of Warzone: Iron Wolf." which is joined seconds later by: "And the writers of Act of Honor." They both disappear while fading out and the title art of Deathwatch is shown. The title fades out and the boxarts for all available consoles is shown, including the release date: "20th November 2017." Category:Sub pages